Réminiscence
by Mandarinette
Summary: Cinq est pris au piège lors d'une tempête de neige. La chaleur d'un feu de cheminée et une maison tenant encore debout fait remonter souvenirs et regrets. Klive très léger


Et voilà, c'est ma toute première fanfiction.. Je ne sais pas trop qu'en penser ( en même temps je l'ai écrite à 2h du matin..).. Laissez moi vos impressions :)

Klaus/Five très léger, peut être interprété comme tel ou non.

* * *

L'hiver fait rage dehors. Accroupi devant une cheminée vide, Cinq s'affaire à allumer un feu de fortune avec les débris d'une chaise. Il grelotte dans ses vêtements trempés. Le blizzard l'a surpris alors qu'il fouillait les ruines d'une épicerie à la recherche d'une ou deux boites de raviolis.

Quelques dizaines de secondes, à peine le temps de s'engouffrer dans la maison la plus proche, et il est quand même ruisselant de neige fondue. Soulagement quand il s'aperçoit qu'il a un toit au dessus de la tête, et pas juste des bouts d'étages au bord de l'effondrement. Attraper la crève ici est très littéral. Cinq laisse échapper un juron. Il enrage. Piégé ici, glacé, avec ces putains d'allumettes qui ne veulent pas rester allumées plus de quatre minuscules secondes ! Évidemment, il fallait que tout ce bois soit humide. Une ombre d'angoisse commence à poindre dans sa poitrine. Sans ce foutu feu, il est perdu. Une source de chaleur est absolument indispensable ce soir. Il doit se sécher, s'éclairer, et enfin manger. Après quatre jours à ne plus se nourrir que de rares racines bouillies, son cerveau est, ironiquement, en mode survie. Sa chasse à la conserve lui aura au moins fourni un repas, aussi maigre soit-il.

Quand enfin les braises crépitent, il soupire de contentement. Récupérant une couverture à peine humide, il l'étale devant la cheminée et se défait de ses manteaux qu'il dispose sur des chaise avoisinantes.

Vient la quête aux vêtements secs.

Cinq erre dans la maison aux vitres brisées, frissonnant à chaque courant d'air. Il se remercie mentalement d'avoir plaqué un matelas contre les fenêtres de la pièce à la cheminée.

Il fouille une chambre miraculeusement presque intacte. Dans les décombres d'un coffre à jouet il tombe sur une figurine de lui-même, cinq ans auparavant. Puis une de sa sœur. Puis une de son père. Vieux con. Même s'il avait raison, au fond. Cinq n'était pas prêt pour cette connerie de saut temporel. Putain d'orgueil. Il chasse ces regrets qui n'ont plus lieu d'être. Dans un coin de sa tête subsistent cependant quelques questionnements nostalgiques. Plusieurs années sans y penser et c'est ce soir, trempé jusqu'aux os qu'il se souvient ? Foutaises.

Une chemise à carreaux et un pantalon en velours côtelé ridicule sous le bras, il s'apprête à quitter la pièce quand un autre jouet attire son attention. Fronçant les sourcils, il se baisse pour ramasser ce qui semble être le corps d'une poupée à l'effigie Klaus, à en juger par la posture. La tête est portée disparue. Le visage de Cinq est déformé par un rictus. Quel triste écho au livre de Vanya. L'image de son frère, sans vie dans les décombres du manoir s'impose brutalement à son esprit. Il s'immobilise. Son mince sourire se fane instantanément. « Voilà pourquoi j'y pense pas. »

La pièce suivante est la cuisine. Maigre récolte, deux bouteilles de vin blanc, une d'eau et deux conserves de pulpe de tomate. Bah, ça fera de la soupe. Forçant un tiroir, Cinq sursaute lorsque celui-ci se déboîte et répand son contenu sur le sol carrelé, tombant au passage sur le pied déchaussé du pillard. Il s'empare d'une dizaine de boites de médicaments variés, remerciant son ange gardien. Il ne croit pas vraiment en un ange gardien, mais c'est toujours plus réconfortant que l'effroyable solitude à laquelle l'a condamné le déterminisme d'un univers trop grand et profond pour lui.

La première bouteille est descendue rapidement. Cinq ne regrette pas de s'être débarrassé de ses frusques dégoulinantes, car il commence à faire sacrément chaud, ici. La chaleur provenant de son feu lui donne l'impression que la peau de son visage va peler.

Pauvre Dolorès, elle doit être morte d'inquiétude, seule dans leur abri. « Ceci dit, pense Cinq en s'enfilant une autre lampée de vin, C'est pas plus mal vu le spectacle que j'ai à lui offrir ce soir. »

Fixant l'âtre rougeoyant, il manipule précautionneusement la figurine décapitée. Dehors, l'hiver rugit toujours.

Il en regrette presque de ne pas avoir eu une enfance heureuse, remplie de feus de cheminée, de châtaignes grillées et de soirées au chaud devant les braises. Le seul souvenir qui s'en rapproche un tantinet remonte à ses sept ans, quand Klaus avait – accidentellement selon ses dires – ravivé un feu destiné originellement à châtier les poupée-sorcières d'Allison par cette dernière. Cinq le soupçonnait d'avoir voulu faire une expérience culinaire à base de marshmallows (c'est ce qui l'avait intéressé dans cette histoire) visant à attirer l'attention de leur père. Il ne se souvient plus exactement de la punition qui en avait résulté pour le Numéro Quatre, en revanche, le goût des sucreries subtilisées ce jour là reste encore à ce jour un de ses souvenirs les plus vifs. Doux, sucré, acide, sucré à nouveau. Un petit arrière goût de cramé.

Ils étaient proches, autrefois. Les yeux dans le vague, la bouteille à la main, Cinq est perdu dans le passé. Des souvenirs se superposent. Klaus ignorant le principe d'intimité plus que quiconque dans le manoir, colonisant peu à peu sa chambre avec son bordel, toujours plus de bordel, bien que Cinq le mette systématiquement à la porte. Un fin sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. Klaus était insupportable. Mais le jour où il renonça à le jeter hors de SON antre, et qu'il le laissa s'étaler sur SON lit, le bordel disparut. Klaus lui fit même l'immense honneur de la fermer quand il en avait besoin. Ils restaient juste là, assis – étalé pour l'un d'eux – sur le lit sans rien dire.

Ces moments de silence étaient criants, Cinq l'avait réalisé il y longtemps déjà. Bien avant que de longues mèches brunes envahissent son visage, alors même que la barbe se faisait attendre.

Il reprend une gorgée, secoue la tête comme pour en dégager de douloureuses réminiscences. Cinq lance un regard embrumé vers l'extérieur.

La tempête s'est arrêtée.


End file.
